Senior Year
by WeWriteTheTruth
Summary: Lukas was determined he'd be miserable.  He was going to be proven wrong. DenNor
1. Chapter 1

The sky was completely dark and gloomy, perfectly reflecting Lukas' mood of choice at the moment. Overcast clouds tinted an uninteresting dull gray. Drizzling turned into rain, which turned into thunder, which turned into pelting hail. Lightning tore dangerously through the sky, its electric tendrils followed by an ear-splitting crack of thunder. You'd think that would cause a person to jump, or even twitch, but Lukas didn't even bother. Today was awful. Or rather, it was going to be. In some people's opinions, today was the most miserable day of the year.

The first day of school.

The Norwegian was going to be a senior, but that didn't matter much to him. The subjects were far too easy and uninteresting for his tastes. He just got bored. He felt he was ready to stop attending high school when he was a freshman. Life was getting terribly monotonous. A broken record that showed no sign of stopping. What was the point? When you didn't have a single friend to your name except for your brother, who was going to be a sophomore. And unfortunately, nobody thought hanging out with sophomores was 'cool'. Like Lukas really cared much at all.

"One more year.." he muttered to himself, letting his deep indigo eyes fall shut. The drone of clacking and skittering hail was almost a comfort.

The past few years of school consisted of him being mocked, scorned, and teased. He forced himself to be impassive. A blank stone slate. To show no reactions or weakness, after all, that's exactly what the idiotic teenagers wanted. They delighted in others pain but complained and whined dramatically if they were ever in the same situation. A load of vile hypocrites, fashion zombies, and cliques stormed the halls. What was the point of school if none of the other kids tried to learn?

You see.. Lukas wasn't exactly what you'd call 'popular'. He was slender – even too skinny in most of the girl's minds. He was pale and fair-skinned, something always frowned upon in high school. Despite the dangers of skin cancer and scalding sunburns, everyone longed to be 'gloriously' tan.

_Bet they'll love it when they have crow's feet at the age of twenty-five. _Lukas mused to himself.

He had a head of ashy blonde hair, nearing white, but not quite there. His brother, Emil, was even blonder than he was. Lukas' bangs had long since grown out, but he had never figured out how to cut them and make them look, well... good. Even if he wasn't the most popular guy around, he still wanted to look presentable. Instead, he pinned them to the side with a white cross clip his mother had owned. It was girly, and the students knew it. They teased him for it, as usual. But what else was he supposed to do? Emil had 'generously' offered to cut them once, but Lukas quickly turned him down without a second thought. He remembered when his brother had cut the dogs hair instead of taking it to the groomers'. He left an unrecognizable jagged hairy mess all over the carpet. The oddest thing about Lukas' hair was the curl that stuck out from his hair. No matter what he did – hairspray, gel, water.. it would _always _spring back up and defy gravity. And he _hated _it when people touched it.

The Norwegian didn't happen to have any muscle. He couldn't play any sports. He was fast – which mainly meant he was good at running away. But he completely lacked the stamina to ever compete in any events. PE was dull and pure torture. His favorite part of the class was when he got to sit out and read one of his thick, hard-backed novels.

Lukas supposed his best feature was probably his eyes, but he thought even they seemed too feminine. His irises were a deep, dark shade of brilliant indigo. His eyelashes were a bit thicker and darker than the average boys' and framed his eyes almost perfectly.

"Lukas?" a curious, concerned voice sounded beside him.

He had forgotten he was walking to school with Emil today. "What is it?" he asked, sounding impatient without meaning to.

"You just seemed out of it... are you alright?" Emil blinked his pale violet eyes once, frowning slightly.

".. Yeah." Lukas answered after a moment, with a small nod. "It's just the first day of school and everything. I'm fine."

The snowy-haired teen let out a small laugh. "This is your last year. I still have three more to go. You're lucky."

"Tell me about it.." the Norwegian muttered seriously under his breath, but Emil didn't seem to catch any of it over the pounding of hail.

The school loomed up ahead, having long since passed its glory days. The plaster on the outside of the building was crumbled and cracking, partly obscured in some areas by long, clingy tendrils of ivy.

It was a dump.

They tried to cover the mess up with landscaping, but it was done with shoddy workmanship. Whoever they hired had just been forced to plant the trees and flowers through community service or something of the sort. There was no exact pattern to the layout of things, just a jumbled and insane mess. The trees and other plants didn't go together – some were too tall, some were too wide, and some were too bare. But that's high school for you.

Emil let out a small sigh and crossed his arms. "Anyone I should watch out for?"

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Everyone."

"Thanks." he snorted softly in response before heading up the worn stone steps. "I was supposed to meet a teacher this morning to see if I could get into an AP class..." Emil trailed off, looking guiltily at Lukas. He hadn't wanted to leave his brother all alone, but there wasn't much of a choice.

"Whatever." the Norwegian waved him off with a deep sigh. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." Though, he wasn't exactly sure about that. Every year, there were new kids at their school. And new kids loved to make fun of the old ones.

"Okay, if you're sure.." Emil nodded slightly and gave his brother a quick hug before turning and jogging hurriedly into the building. _Thank goodness! I'm already late..._

Lukas lingered on the steps for several moments, the chill of outside beginning to creep into his bones. It was freezing, a lot like his personality. The truth is, he was reluctant to go inside. Another year of this? He wasn't completely sure if he was capable of pushing through it again.

A minute passed.

Another.

Before he knew it, the bell rang shrilly – signaling it was time for students to be in class. He had completely zoned out, but was shocked forcibly back into reality by the annoying scream of the bell.

_Late on my first day. What else is there to be expected? _He gritted his teeth and forced his numb, cold body up the steps and through the glass doors. Lukas didn't care enough to remember his schedule, so he headed towards the office sluggishly to pick it up from one of the secretaries. At least they weren't total bitches.

Just as he was about to reach for the handle of the office door, the wooden door swung into him with a loud crack and sent him sprawling to the ground. Books spilled out of his backpack, reading being the only thing he did during class.

"Oh, shit!" someone swore and Lukas could see a figure crouching beside him out of his peripheral vision. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, man.." The teen sounded unsure about the 'man' part.

The Norwegian simply hissed in annoyance and attempted to shove whoever the hell it was away. They didn't really want to help him anyways. He narrowed his eyes and rested his gaze on quite possibly the most annoying and.. handsome thing he had ever seen.

The teen in front of him has dazzling cobalt eyes that seemed to almost shimmer. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as his face held a sheepish and guilty grin. His dirty blonde hair was mussed and gelled messily – but it was that perfect tousled look most of the dimwitted jocks tried to go for. Man, they were no match for whoever this was, as much as he hated to admit it. "Ouch.. you're kind of feisty, huh?" he held out his hand. "I really didn't mean to knock you over."

Lukas took it begrudgingly and hauled himself to his feet with the boy's help. However, he remained silent – looking utterly grumpy.

"What's your name?" the blonde in front of him asked, crouching and beginning to pick up Lukas' spilled books and things.

The Norwegian began to look puzzled. He wasn't sure what game this kid was playing, but the teasing was sure to come soon. Right? ".. Lukas. Why?"

"Maybe it was fate that I bumped into you, yeah?" he laughed and straightened up, holding out the books. "Heh, just kidding. My name's Mathias. I figured maybe I should know at least one person here that isn't a teacher before I get to class."

Lukas took the books cautiously and carefully from Mathias, surveying him more than he probably should have. He noticed the teen in front of him was lean, but well-muscled. _Extremely_ well-muscled. "You're new?" he questioned dully, raising an eyebrow. Something about Mathias' laugh made his chest flutter slightly. Strangely. It almost made him happy.

"Yeah. I just transferred here – foreign exchange student. You know the deal." Mathias grinned cockily, revealing a set of bright, white teeth. "I'm from Denmark."

"Oh."

"Let me tell you.. English was a pain in the _ass _to learn..." the Dane paused. "Hey, you've been here for a few years, right?"

"Since freshman. Why?" Lukas sighed and tensed up slightly. He half-expected 'Mathias' to now ask him to do all his future homework. Or at least threaten to. It hadn't been the first time.

"I don't really know where any of the classes are..." he began, looking slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Could you help me out?"

The Norwegian's eyes widened just a fraction but he found himself nodding timidly. "I just have to get my schedule.."

"Don't worry..! I'll get it for you." Mathias suddenly offered loudly, dashing back into the office. Lukas didn't even have time to say anything, let alone react. He returned seconds later with a piece of paper. "There's only one Lukas in the school – so I'm guessing that's you, right?" he smiled and held out the schedule.

Lukas nodded and began scanning his schedule. His first class was Photography. He didn't really have a great interest in the subject, it was just filling an empty slot in his schedule. He'd half-ass his way through it like usual and still get an A.

"Judging by how you look..." Mathias began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You must be a sophomore, right?"

"Senior."

The Dane laughed, "Oh, sorry. You're just so short.." he abruptly trailed off after spotting the look on the smaller teen's face. "That means you're in my grade, then!"

".. Great." he rolled his eyes.

"I know! What's your first class?" Mathias crouched and tried to peer at Lukas' schedule.

The Norwegian snatched it out of his view. "Photography." he replied, but added in a mutter, "Not like it's any of your business..."

"Hey! That's mine too!" the Dane exclaimed excitedly, holding his schedule about a centimeter from Lukas' eyes. "I want to be a photographer when I graduate."

"Lovely.. but I didn't really ask."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you, you know?" Mathias shrugged his shoulders, the grin dropping slightly.

No, Lukas didn't know. But he didn't want to get into some long-winded argument that would leave him even more pissed off to be here. Except.. strangely he was in a lot better mood than usual. Hm, maybe he'd actually enjoy photography. Even if he had an obnoxious Dane sitting beside him. "Oh."

"Lead the way?" the Dane blinked his blue eyes expectantly.

"... Alright." as Lukas headed down the hallway, he was completely unaware of what he'd be getting himself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten! I'm glad you like the story so far._

"Come on, Lukas!" the distance between Mathias and Lukas kept growing and growing as the taller of the two ran ahead excitedly down the hallway.

"We're already late." the Norwegian pointed out with a small shrug. "It won't matter if we run."

"Yeah! But I want to get there as soon as I can!" Mathias grinned and halted temporarily. "Aren't you excited to take photography?"

"Not really. I just had an empty class I needed to fill." he paused and added, "Electives look good on college applications."

"That sounds really boring, Luke. You need to live a little!" the Dane broke off, thinking for a moment. Abruptly, he snapped his fingers and his face lit up about million watts. "I've got it!"

"Got.. what, exactly?" Lukas scowled softly and crossed his arms. "And my name is _Lukas_."

"Yeah, yeah – Lukas, whatever." Mathias was too interested in his train of thought – and let me tell you, that train was hurtling forwards at a striking speed of a hundred miles per hour. "You could model for me!"

"W-_what?_" the question completely took the teenager off-guard and he almost gaped, stopping himself before he could look like a complete and total idiot.

"Well.. I actually read the description of the class for once.." the Dane trailed off and laughed. "My mom almost cried she was so surprised. It was hilarious! My parents have always tried to get me interested in school. That's why they sent me here – they thought maybe a new place and country would make me want to learn more." Another laugh. "We'll see what happens, though! Anyways.. you have assignments every week to take photos. The teacher'll just give ya one word like 'happy' and you have to try and take a picture to fit that."

".. Mathias. I really don't think you should be taking pictures of _me _if the prompt is 'happy'."

"Huh? Why not?" he tilted his head, looking genuinely puzzled. "Everyone can be happy."

"Not me, idiot." Lukas retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"Hm..." Mathias rubbed his chin thoughtfully before beginning to nod to himself."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I can make you happy if you give me a chance." he smirked cockily, a knowing look in his sharp cobalt gaze that almost made the Norwegian nervous. What exactly did he have in mind..?

"And I seriously doubt it." the shorter teen retorted finally with a short sigh.

"Oh, just you wait." his eyes shone with mirth as he tried to stifle a laugh.

That laugh. Lukas didn't understand it. The noise did weird things to his brain – probably because Mathias exuded some sort of new stupidity. Mathias' laugh was light and breathless and somehow, it made the Norwegian feel exactly the same. His chest throbbing oddly.

_Knowing my luck I'll probably have some sort of heart condition._

Eventually, Lukas rolled his eyes in response. "I don't want to model for you."

"Whaaat? Why not, Luke?" the Dane questioned incredulously, the grin falling slack.

The Norwegian cringed at the butchering of his name, but decided to let it slip. .. J-just this once! "I'm.. not really the model type."

"What are you talking about?" Mathias was laughing again. "You're so skinny, you'll fit right in."

Lukas frowned and fell silent. He supposed there were some things that just couldn't get through the thick skull of the teenager in front of him. ".. Let's just go to class."

"Shit! I totally forgot about that..!" he snagged the Norwegian's wrist and began tugging on it hurriedly. "C'mon!"

"Mathias!" Lukas protested, attempting to jerk his arm away. "_Mathias!_"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

".. Oh." Mathias blushed sheepishly, his face a light pink.

The smaller teen averted his eyes from his face. That stupid, stupid face. For some reason, his cheeks were growing hotter too. What bothered him most was, he couldn't figure out why. "It's the first classroom on the right." he mumbled, gesturing down the hallway opposite them."

"Thanks!" the Dane's confident voice returned with renewed vigor and he managed to drag Lukas all the way to the door. "This is it!" he announced dramatically as he turned the knob with his free hand.

Lukas couldn't remember a class that ever felt that long. And he had already missed a third of it. The clock was mocking him with every little tick and every mocking tock. The room was dark except for the bit of sunlight filtering through the cheap blinds and the projector which the teacher was currently using. Something else surprising was.. he couldn't even remember what the teacher's name was. And he always had impeccable memory. The Norwegian blamed it all on _him_.

Mathias kept distracting him, even if the bastard didn't realize it. His face was perfectly illuminated by the soft light. The dramatic angles the shadows casted on his face made him even more handsome, if that was possible. More chiseled. Even though it was dim, his bright blue eyes still held the familiar twinkle. _What the hell is wrong with this kid..? _Lukas managed to get one thing out of the entire lesson. Their first assignment: Solitude. And he had no idea whatsoever what he was going to do.

Mathias stuck to his side like persistent glue, following straight out the door after the bell had rung. He was rambling about how 'awesome' and 'cool' his picture was going to be for the assignment. ".. I think I might do mine in black and white, you know? It makes pictures look so much _cooler_."

"I don't even own a camera." Lukas admitted quietly, mainly to himself. He thought maybe he could buy one.. or didn't the school lend them out? He didn't know.

"Huh?" the Dane blinked. "Well, that's easy to fix. You can use mine. I have lots of extra memory cards." He let one of the straps of his backpack slide off and began digging through the bag. He pulled out a large and obviously expensive camera. "This is my baby!"

"Your.. baby?" the Norwegian repeated sullenly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You can use it, but you have to _promise_ to treat her nice." he held out the camera, grinning widely. "Tell her you promise." he laughed.

"Cameras aren't alive."

"Shhh..!" Mathias pretended to cover the camera's ears. Or rather, where its ears might be if it had them. "She can hear you, you know."

Lukas rolled his eyes, fighting the twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Alright. I promise."

"Good!" the Dane straightened up. "There is _one _little condition though."

".. And what's that?" he frowned.

"You have to model for me!" Mathias announced. "Come on.. you know you want to!"

How did he ever get stuck with this boisterous, obnoxious teenager? Lukas let his eyes slide shut as he let out a long sigh. ".. Fine." he forced out.

"Lukas..? Who's this?" a new voice questioned, one that was very familiar to the Norwegian.

"I'm Mathias!" the Dane stuck out his hand at Emil, grinning broadly.

"By Mathias he actually means the thorn in my side." Lukas corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, come on. You know you love me already."

The blonde flushed, "I most certainly do not-"

Emil blinked and took the Dane's hand a bit hesitantly, "I'm Emil, Lukas' brother.."

"Nice to meet you..!" he broke off the handshake and moved to ruffle the snow white hair.

"H-hey..!" Emil protested, attempting to shove him off weakly. Eventually succeeding by taking a step backwards, he then asked, "How do you know Lukas..?"

"Well duh, we're friends." Mathias answered matter-of-factly. "And he's going to model for me."

Emil's violet eyes widened in surprise and he raised his eyebrows. His brother? His brother _Lukas_ modeling? "Is that true?" he turned to the shorter blonde beside him.

".. Yes." Lukas admitted grudgingly, a scowl painted across his lips.

"How did he get you to do that?" Emil whispered curiously, blinking.

"I don't know." And he really, honestly didn't.

The warning bell rang, causing the snow-haired teen to jump. "I've got to run..! I have another AP class next.." he stumbled through some of the teenagers to the hallway, waving as he went. "Bye!"

Mathias didn't even move when the bell rang – similar to most of the other teens in the hall. Now that his favorite class was over, he didn't have much reason to go to the others. ".. Ugh, I hate school."

"It's only the first day."

"Don't remind me!" he whined, leaning against a set of lockers. He pulled his crumpled schedule out of his pocket and smoothed it out. He swore, "My worst enemy is coming up next.." he said bitterly.

"What?" Lukas raised an eyebrow and glanced down the hall, assuming he was referring to a person.

"No, no." he pointed at the schedule. "_Math_." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Math?" Lukas repeated quizzically, an eyebrow raised. "That's one of the easiest subjects. Everything has a specific rule."

"For you, maybe!" Mathias retorted in a miserable tone, now taking his frustration out on the crumpled schedule. His long fingers tore it in half.

".. I don't think ripping a piece of paper is going to help you." the Norwegian commented flatly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah.. maybe not." he agreed with a sigh, placing the mutilated paper back into his pocket. "It's just.. I'm already in the lowest class possible for math. And it's _still_too hard."

"... I see." Lukas answered slowly, not sure what Mathias was expecting him to say. Did he want his sympathy or something? Well.. he certainly didn't like feeling bad for people. It wasn't worth it. Especially not on the first day of school.

Mathias eyed him expectantly, blue eyes sparkling as always. He tilted his head slightly, "We're friends, right?" The Dane crossed two fingers and held them up.

The Norwegian's expression grew even more puzzled, "Er, right." He really hadn't known this.. _stupid _kid that long but arguing the fact that they weren't would just take twice as long as agreeing.

"And you're really good at math and stuff, right?"

"... Right." Lukas didn't like where this was going. His expression remained stony.

Mathias didn't even seem to recognize the teen's unpleasant expression in front of him. "Maybe you could tutor me!"

"..."

"Well, hear me out." he grinned a bit nervously and placed his hands on Lukas' slim shoulders. "I super double _mega _pinky swear I'll pay you back." He removed his right hand and held out his pinky very seriously. "Go on, take it."

"I haven't agreed to it yet." Lukas muttered darkly. A teensy, _tiny _part of him almost, sort of, kinda wanted to take Mathias' pinky even if he'd probably end up getting nothing out of it. That was weird.

"Okayyyy, but all you have to do to agree is take my pinky! It's as easy as that." the grin grew wider as he brandished his pinky finger in front of the other blond's face.

_What a bastard.. _the Norwegian thought with a mental snort. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to give me if I tutor you?" He wasn't sure what to expect from the Dane. Mathias seemed to be many things so far.. but predictable was never one of them.

"Uhhh..." Mathias withdrew his pinky and began to twiddle his thumbs. A minute passed before he finally replied sheepishly, "I'll have to think about it, kay?"

"Let me get this straight, Mathias. You want me to agree to a deal where I have no absolute idea of what I'm getting."

"Yeah."

"I'll pass."

"Whaaat?" Mathias' face grew dramatically crestfallen – like a kicked puppy. "Why not?"

"I just explained why I didn't wan-" Lukas was interrupted by the Dane dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's legs.

"C'mon, I'll do anything..." he whined softly into the legs.

Lukas' indigo eyes widened and he glanced around frantically, hoping desperately that there wasn't any other students around. He wasn't sure what kind of messed up idea they'd get about this picture, but it certainly wouldn't be helping his sad, sorry little reputation. "Get off me!" he whispered in a hiss.

"No." Mathias retorted determinedly, a tiny smirk spreading across his lips. "Not until you say you'll tutor me." His muscular arms tightened.

The Norwegian attempted to pry the stubborn teen off of him, but failed. He scowled deeply, "Get off of me, you idiot.." Attracting he attention of the other students was really the last thing he wanted to do. _What the hell is wrong with him? _As much as Lukas didn't want to admit it, a rosy blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Nope. I could stay here allll day, y'know." Mathias closed his eyes and pretended to smile contentedly as he rested his head on Lukas' legs, causing the latter's blush to darken.

".. Fine! J-just get off.." he grumbled icily despite his red cheeks. He crossed his arms.

"So, you agree to my terms?" the cobalt eyes perked up and met indigo. A wide smirk spread across his lips.

"Damn it, yes." Lukas growled.

Mathias laughed and straightened up, his hands lingering on the Norwegian's leg for the tiniest fraction of a second. "Sounds good then. Don't worry, I'll think of something _special _for you." he winked.

_… What does he mean by that? _The blonde huffed and shoved past Mathias impatiently. "Out of the way, idiot. I have to go to class." _Seriously. Why did he pull an act like that? Does he want all the other students to think he's insane? It's not as if their opinions matter, but.. _He shook his head and continued briskly down the hallway, forcing himself not to look back at the messy-haired teen.

"Oh, uh.. see ya later!" Mathias waved cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Lukas waited for Emil by his class room dejectedly, crumpled brown lunch sack in hand. At least this year he'd be able to sit with his brother rather than alone. There was something very disheartening about sitting at a twenty foot long lunch table alone. Finally, the snowy-haired teen showed himself.<p>

"Hey, Lukas." Emil smiled brightly, attempting to put his textbooks in his bag while walking and pretty much failing. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Lukas rolled his eyes and took the books from his brother. "I'll help you. Making me wait thirty extra seconds so you could put away your things wouldn't have been a death sentence." A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I know." he laughed and tightened the straps of his backpack. "Lunch is only forty-five minutes though. Didn't want to waste too much time."

The Norwegian snorted. "You may be taking AP classes, but you still have the mind of a high-schooler."

Emil shoved him lightly and tried to hide his widening smile. "Shut up. If a peanut butter and jelly sandwich is the highlight of my day, then I'd like to take my time and enjoy it."

"Yeah, well. At least you're able to _enjoy _your day at all." Lukas sighed. "That idiot has been bugging me nonstop. Now I think I'm stuck tutoring him."

His younger brother raised an eyebrow and stood in front of his brother so Lukas would have to stop walking. "Hold on. He convinced you to do something else you didn't want to do?"

"Unfortunately, yes." the blonde let out a low sigh. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"It has to be a new record or something!" Emil replied, sounding surprised. "You never do anything you don't want to do."

"Look, he was just annoying me, alright? That's all."

"Well, if you say so.." Emil looked and sounded unsure, but moved out of his brother's way so they could head off to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new update! (: if you haven't already seen, I updated Savior of Sweden as well. I'm so so sorry for taking this long of a break, but I plan on finishing these stories, even if it kills me! I hope all you readers are still there, you're awesome!**

As the next morning came around, Lukas had to admit, he had a bit of a new skip in his step. Though, he tried desperately to not show it while walking up the cracking stone steps of the school beside Emil. Even the torrential rain had decided to take the day off, the sun peering over thinning, gloomy clouds.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Emil commented quietly after a moment, looking curiously at his brother. "I thought you hated school."

"And you would be right." Lukas snorted and rolled his eyes. "I figured if I have to go through this torture another year, I might as well be minutely happy."

_Lukas? Happy? _Emil repeated blankly in his mind. Those were definitely two things which were most assuredly not synonyms. The only times he had seen his brother truly smile was when they were doing things together, without any other people around. "Oh, um I see..."

"Besides, shouldn't you be doing the same thing?" the older brother questioned softly with a slim eyebrow raised, he elbowed Emil in the side gently. "I know you're only a sophomore, but.. you're bound to be loads better than me at making friends."

"What are you trying to say..?" the younger's face grew puzzled slightly, as his amethyst eyes surveyed Lukas' generally unreadable face.

"I think.. I think you should try and make friends." Lukas said firmly, putting a hand on Emil's shoulder. "I'm not sure it's healthy for you to be stuck with my grumpy attitude all the time." he mused, a tiny playful smile dancing across his lips.

A sigh. "Well.. you're probably right." Emil paused and tilted his head ever so slightly, "I'll try if you try. Though.. it looks like you already have one stray puppy following you around." he gestured towards a figure that was running towards them and waving its arms frantically.

"Lukaaaasssss...! Lukas!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Lukas was in the process of facepalming, but was interrupted by a lung crushing hug.

"I can't believe I caught you going in! I thought for sure I was running late, like I always do.." Mathias commented, his grin seeming to rival the sun's brightness.

Lukas barely managed to stay on his feet, the Dane's stupid.. muscular arms being the only thing that kept him up. He spluttered and tried to shove him away, "I-idiot..!" he hissed.

"Oh, oops, sorry..!" the Dane quickly released him, managing to look mildly apologetic. It didn't last long though. "Look, I gotta put some shit in my locker.. but I'll see you in photography, okay? You better be there or else!" Without much warning he took off sprinting through the front doors and down the halls.

Lukas mused over the thought of the people and teachers he was bound to crash into. "He is hopeless."

"If he annoys you that much, why do you put up with him?" Emil spoke up, having watched the entire exchange rather curiously.

"It's not so much 'putting up with him'.. I'm just dealing with him as quickly and efficiently as possible so he goes away all that sooner."

"Oh... we should probably get inside." Emil changed the subject as he glanced at his watch, sensing that his brother wasn't going to reveal much more. "The first bell rings in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>In photography, there was an extremely noticeable thing lacking. Mathias' desk was strangely empty. It didn't really make much sense because Lukas had just seen the Dane about twenty minutes ago. Could he seriously have gotten into trouble that quickly? Well.. he guessed it wouldn't be all that of a shock.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open. Mathias' expression looked sullen for a mere millisecond, you would have missed it if you blinked, before he replaced it with his characteristic grin. "Whoops, sorry!" he announced, sauntering over to his desk.

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Where the hell have you been?" he whispered to the teen in a harsh tone as he sat down in the desk beside him.

Mathias opened his mouth to reply, but held up a finger. He rummaged through his bag to pull out a few crumpled pieces of notebook paper. He scribbled furiously with his pencil, managing to break the lead a few times before he was through. Without another word, he passed the paper to Lukas.

"Passing notes? Are we in kindergarte-" Mathias interrupted him with a soft "Shh..!"

Lukas rolled his eyes. _What a moron. _But still, he was genuinely curious. He unfolded the scrap of paper and began to read:

_Do you know this idiot named Bershmald, or Berdald, or Berwald, or something else as stupid as that? He's soooo annoying! :( Like talk about the biggest, dumbest guy ever._

The name sounded familiar, and from what Lukas knew Berwald was the correct version of the teen's name, but he couldn't be sure. He just knew Berwald was freakishly huge.. no, no not fat just.. huge. Taller than Mathias by at least several inches. He never said much to people unless it was to this shorter, sandy-haired teen that seemed to follow him around like a little lost lamb. What could he have done to upset the Dane so badly? Lukas began writing a reply:

_I think so. Large, terrifying face? That would be Berwald. _He paused in his reply before adding, _What did you do? _It made more sense then asking what Berwald did, because he was sure something happened on Mathias' part. Lukas passed the note back, attempting to not look overly curious.

Mathias huffed as he scanned the reply quickly, jotted down a response, and passed it back.

_I like.. accidentally touched his little boyfriend's ass or something? I swear I didn't mean to! I was running and I tripped and fell on him and I guess it just looked bad.. :(_

Lukas stifled a snort. It looked like he had guessed right. _Well, it's still your fault? Did you __apologize?_

_Um, sorta kinda.. I guess. Okay, no. I would have said sorry to the little guy but then Mister Stupid Pants came up and was like blaaahhh and all pissy. How can I say sorry to such a jerk!_

_What did Berwald do, exactly?_

_He started yelling at me, of all people! I mean you know how awesome and nice and a gentlemen I am, right? His accent was so weirdy I couldn't really understand him, but we started arguing anyways._

Weirdy? Was that an actual word? _And? How did you end up in Photography late?_

_I don't want to talk about it. :(_

Lukas' brow furrowed as he folded the note up and placed it inside his shoulder bag, Mathias seemingly wasn't going to shed any more light on the subject, and Lukas really didn't want to seem too interested in the Dane's affairs. Plus, it was too dark to see his face clearly as the teacher had the lights off while the projector was being class droned on uneventfully, and Lukas managed to find a few pieces of information that were mildly interesting to him. The shrill of the bell made him jump, and it was made even worse when the teacher flicked the lights back on, leaving no time for the Norwegian's eyes to adjust. What he saw when they did, however, nearly made him emit an audible gasp. Painted across Mathias' right eye was a swelling, dark purple, disgusting-looking bruise.

The Dane noticed Lukas' staring and sighed, letting his head fall onto the desk before he stood up, "You should see the other guy.." he joked halfheartedly.

As much as he hated to admit it.. and he really, really hated it, Lukas felt concern swell within him. "He hit you?"

"Like I said, it's a long story." Mathias frowned and blew the pieces of broken lead off of his desk before gathering his things. He smirked momentarily, "Don't worry though, I can totally handle myself. I super awesomely punched him in the stomach! Like falcoln punch awesome. Scout's honor."

".. Falcon punch?"

"You don't know what a falcon punch is?!" the Dane exclaimed, seemingly in shocked as they walked out of the room together. "It's like this firey, super awe-"

"Forget it." Lukas interrupted him, glaring. "Just.. just don't piss Berwald off anymore, okay?"

"Aww.. does someone care about me?" Mathias fluttered his eyelashes, bending down to the Norwegian's eye level. Ew, his bruise definitely looked a lot more disgusting this close up.

"No! Of course not. I just.. want to keep the halls safe, that's all." he nodded solemnly.

Mathias stared at him, eyebrow raised as if that was the stupidest excuse he had ever heard in his life. And well.. it kinda was. "Yeah, riiiiight."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lukas nearly had a massive heart attack when a rogue hand whipped in front of him and covered his mouth. He thrashed around angrily for a moment before his captor revealed themselves. .. Of course. Who else would assault him in the school halls? "Shhhh..." Mathias whispered loudly, placing a finger to his lips. "We're on a top secret mission, and you're coming with me."

The Norwegian rolled his eyes in exasperation, flicking the Dane's nose.

"Ouch!" Mathias exclaimed, removing his hand to cover the offending injury. His poor nose might never be able to sniff again. "What was that for?" he whined, looking drastically hurt.

"I just wanted to be able to breathe and speak freely, that's all." Lukas spoke with a tinge of amusement. "I'm not sure I want to be involved in any of your stupid schemes."

"No, no you won't be involved. Just think of it as... reconnaissance." the Dane spoke slowly, a wry smirk spreading across his lips, making Lukas instinctively extremely suspicious and weary. "You're just a bystander, okay? Cause seriously, I don't want ANYONE taking credit for my mastermind plan."

Lukas pinched the bridge of his own nose and let out a deep sigh of annoyance. "Alright.." he spoke tersely, his indigo eyes narrowed slightly in warning. "This has better not land me in detention, I plan on keeping a spotless record, unlike you, apparently."

"Oh don't even worry your precious little mind, Mister Grumpy Gills." Mathias teased, crossing his arms and looking at Lukas as if he was merely a toddler throwing a fit. "I've totally got everything covered. I'll never be foiled!"

"... Mister Grumpy _what_? Did you honestly just quote Finding Nemo at me?"

"Never mind that! We have to get moving!" the Dane punched the air triumphantly before snagging Lukas' hand with his own and taking off into a run down one of the halls, countless lockers whizzing past them.

"H-hey..!" the Norwegian's cheeks flushed pink at the contact of their hands, but it was pointless to try and break free.

Without warning, Mathias halted in the middle of the hall, causing Lukas to bump into him with the sudden stop. "Idiot.." the shorter of two grumbled under his breath, "You could have warned me we were stopping." He looked around momentarily, feeling confused. The only thing that surrounded them were other students getting supplies and books out of their lockers for first period. That's when he realized their hands were still connected and his blush grew dramatically as his ripped his hand away.

If Mathias noticed, he didn't say anything. "Okay.. so you see Berwald over there?" He pointed at the terrifying looking Swede beginning to do the combination to his locker, an innocent looking Finn beside him babbling on about something probably pointless.

"Yeah, but I don't see the point in th-"

"Shhhh.." the Dane said with an evil smirk, growing noticeably more excited with each second. "Just watch."

When Berwald finally got his locker opened, a massive cascade of countless colorful water balloons barraged him, and unfortunately Tino along with him. The hall was completely silent as everyone gaped in shock at the drenched duo. A vein in the Swede's forehead seemed to pulsate as his eye twitched angrily, his glasses having fallen to the floor amidst the attack.

"You did this..?" Lukas whispered, looking horrified. "I told you not to mess with him any-"

He was cut off by a loud snort, and Mathias betrayed their location by breaking into a fit of extremely loud cackling and giggling. Other students quickly joined in the laughter, but it was completely obvious who had pulled the prank. Just as Tino had picked up Berwald's glasses and handed them to him, looking near tears, the Swede turned on Mathias with a predatory gaze, looking furious.

"Oh _shit_! We gotta go!" Mathias' laughing quickly cut off as he grabbed Lukas' hand and hauled him back down the hall from where they had previously come. Lukas could tell they were being chased as he heard several students cry out in indignation from being shoved aside. He had never been so terrified in his entire life.

"In here!" the Dane pulled him roughly into a small utility closet, quickly closing the door behind them. His chest heaved frantically with adrenaline, struggling to regain his lost breath. "Oh man that was so fucking close.." he panted, running a hand through his hair with a breathless chuckle.

Wow, this closet was small. And I mean _really_ small. Lukas could distinctly feel each and every one of Mathias' abs pressed into his side. "My God, Mathias... How could you be so _stupid_?" he spoke angrily, trying desperately to keep his blush from darkening at their proximity. 

"Stupid? What do you mean?" he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I'm pretty sure that was my most brilliant plan yet."

"Don't you realize he's going to do anything he can to hunt you down? _Especially _since Tino was affected too. I'm serious, he's going to murder you."

Mathias snorted loudly, his cobalt eyes rolling. "Oh pff... I can handle myself. I knew the risks! Really though, I'm touched that you care _so_ much." he smirked, his nose inches from the Norwegian's. "Besides, we just have to hide in here until class starts then we'll be totally fine."

Lukas could feel the other's breath on his cheek, and could distinctly see the disgusting bruise still painted across his face. He blushed furiously red and attempted to shove Mathias, though it pretty much failed since there was nowhere to shove him to. "S-shut up! I'm thinking about both of us!" he glared angrily. "You never told me we'd be missing class."

"We're not missing it! We'll just be a little late." Mathias spoke sheepishly, looking mildly apologetic. Suddenly, his gaze was caught by something else. "Hey, what's this?" he grabbed Lukas' stray curl. "Have you always had that? Or did your hair just go kinda crazy today? I mean not that it looks bad, cause it always looks good, there's just this one hair." He pulled on it slightly.

The Norwegian let out an extremely embarrassing strangled noise before drawing back his fist as much as he could and punching Mathias square in the nose. "D-don't you fucking dare..!" he growled, his face entirely scarlet.

"Ow ow ow ow...!" the Dane whined loudly, clutching his bruised nose. When he spoke, it sounded comically nasally, "Jeez, what was that for?" he pouted, looking extremely offended. "I was just asking."

"Just. Don't. Touch. It. Ever. Again." Lukas spoke through his teeth, poking Mathias in the chest for emphasis with each and every word.

"Why not?" he replied, looking incredibly confused. It was just a stupid hair, right?

"I-It's.. it's fucking sensitive, alright?" the Norwegian glowered, his death glare now so intense that it probably could have killed several hundreds by now with a mere glance.

"Sensitive..? I don't understand-" Finally it clicked. "Ohhhh.. I get what you mean." Mathias smirked devilishly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious you idiot, don't you _dare _do it again."

"Oh what, you mean this?" he spoke innocently, poking the offending curl. "Just to be completely and totally sure, you mean I shouldn't do.. this." He ran his thumb and finger down the entire length of the hair. "Cause I just wanna be sure."

Lukas shivered slightly as he bit his lip, though he could feel the heat coming off his scarlet drenched face in waves. He let out an animalistic growl and tackled the Dane, though it didn't entirely work in this closet. The two wrestled for several long moments, the Norwegian hitting the other angrily whenever he had the chance. Finally he had to stop for breath, as his own were coming out in ragged pants. Physical activity wasn't exactly his forte. That's when he realized his groin was now pressed directly against Mathias' and he had had enough. With all the blood in his face he was going to.. to die or something equally dramatic. He wrenched open the closet door and stormed out, not pausing once as he headed down the hall.

Mathias had to untangle himself from the janitorial equipment, "Lukas, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" he called down the hall, sounding truly sorry. He took off after him and caught up, but when he put a hand on Lukas' shoulder the other shrugged it off roughly. "C'mon, you know I didn't mean it, right?"

"Shut it."

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I could really use a tutoring session soon?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Emil let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up yet another folded piece of paper from their mail slot located in the front door. He set it down roughly into the pile of other papers near Lukas' feet which were propped up on the coffee table. "Seriously, Lukas! They won't stop!" he narrowed his lavender eyes in annoyance. "He's probably wasted an entire rainforest by now and I'm tired of playing messenger. I don't care if you're going to say you never want to talk to him again, just DO it because I'm not going to talk to him anymore."

The Norwegian huffed, unable to ignore his snowy haired brother any longer nor the pounding that was coming from their already shabby front door. He set down his hard-backed novel with a little more force then he intended. "Emil, he's a complete and utter idiot. I can't expose myself to that toxicity." He couldn't control the heat that swarmed his cheeks when he thought of that abominable oaf Mathias and the idiotic closet debacle. Seriously, couldn't Mathias just listen? For once?

"You seemed fine with it before." Emil reasoned before adding, "Besides, he's obviously going to some sort of effort even if these drawings are prehistoric." He picked up one of the cards from the table, brandishing it in front of Lukas' sour expression. "It says he's sorry. He's also drawn a picture of himself to represent how sorry he is, see?" The picture in question had a crudely drawn depiction of Mathias in crayon, holding a bucket of tears that was spilling over.

"I could really care less." Lukas managed, his dark eyes narrowed into slits as he grabbed the paper and crumpled it in his fist. However, he instantly regretted his actions as he looked at the expression of crumpled crayon Mathias. He did really look pretty sad. Maybe he could let things slide just this once but- No! No, he had to stay strong. The idiotic Dane had humiliated him and learned a secret that people were never ever supposed to know about.

"Lukas, please!" A muffled voice called through the door. "I'm really really sorry, I promise I didn't mean to offend you! I'll do whatever you say from now on!" It was silent for several moments before he added, "Also, I broke my skin color crayon. Do you guys have one I could borrow?"

"Ugh." Emil rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Just talk to him. Besides, I'm going to go hang out with Leon and that means I'll need to use the front door whether you like it or not. I've already kept him waiting for-"

"Hold on-! Who's Leon?" the Norwegian cut across, an unreadable expression crossing his face as he gaped at his younger, entirely corruptible younger brother.

"U-um no one!" Emil replied frantically, waving his hands in front of his face before adding, "He's j-just a friend!"

"So what is it – he's nobody or a just a friend?" Lukas said dangerously, getting to his feet and using what little height advantage he had on his brother. "You do know most people in high school are immature, selfish idiots. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You told me to make friends!"

"I know, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Emil responded shrilly, looking offended.

"... Nothing." Lukas digressed, interrupted by more knocks at the door.

"Hey, is everything okay in there? I totally heard yelling!" Mathias mumbled through the wood of the door, now attempting to slyly peek through their mail slot.

Lukas growled and picked up the pile of hand drawn cards and stomped towards the door, crushing the ball of paper back through the slot and roughly into Mathias' eyes.

"O-ow! Jeez- aw, Lukas I worked hard on these!" the Dane frowned, and you could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"I'm really sorry Lukas, but um I have to go so bye!" Emil sprinted past his brother and whipped open the front door in a shower of papers and dashed outside to the car that was waiting on the other side of the street. Mathias took this opportunity to stick his foot in the door before Lukas was able to slam it shut, resulting in the utter destruction of the teen's left foot.

"Fuck, ow..!" Mathias winced, but he didn't remove his foot despite Lukas throwing all his weight against the door. "Just let me talk for two minutes and I promise I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want." For once the teen sounded serious, and Lukas was stunned enough by that to let him in.

"Look, I just.." Mathias sighed. "I know I'm really immature and obnoxious but I can't help it. It's just how I am." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, obviously not used to speaking so plainly. "I'm really sorry about what I did but the truth is I really need you as a friend, okay?" he paused, "Also I'm failing math. So please, please, please let's just forget that ever happened, okay?"

Lukas was silent for several long moments, staring blankly at the Dane in a mixture of shock and surprise. He had never expected an actual worthwhile apology, or rather, any sort of serious apology at all. Eventually his face faded back into its impassive glare. ".. Fine." he muttered vehemently under his breath as he folded his arms and insisted upon not meeting the others' stupid blue eyes.

And suddenly his bones were being crushed into dust.

"Thanks so much, Luke!" Mathias exclaimed happily, his toned biceps tightening around his much more feeble friend. "You're the best there ever was! Ha, like Pokemon, get it?"

"Can't... breathe.."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." he instantly released him and stepped back, looking extremely sheepish.

"You're such a fucking idiot.." Lukas grumbled, his eyes shut as he sighed deeply and rubbed his now sore arms. Seeing the stricken expression on Mathias' face he rolled his eyes and added, "But I accept your apology." And in a barely audible tone, "Plus, I.. may have.. overreacted."

Mathias grinned broadly, "Hey! I have a really awesome idea, if you're up for it. We should celebrate our no longer fucked up friendship by getting ice cream! And there's no one who can possibly not like ice cream, so don't try and tell me you don't."

"... You're paying."

"Hahaha, alright.. you got me there. I accept!" Without warning he snagged the Norwegian's elbow and began dragging him out the door. "I've been wanting to give you a ride anyways, you won't regret it!"

"A ride..?" Lukas repeated, looking confused as he nearly fell down his front steps. His eyes widened in shock as he was dragged closer and closer towards the motorcycle parked in the front drive. "Oh God, Mathias no-"

"My parents paid to have it shipped over as a surprise! I was so excited, I didn't think they'd do it. I drive this baby everywhere back home!" Mathias interrupted, slapping the seat of the bike in a genial manner. He blinked a bit, noticing Lukas' scared expression. "I promise it's safe. And you can use the helmet. I'm sure you'd say something like my skull is more than thick enough to protect me."

Lukas' mouth managed to twitch slightly at the corners, but he still didn't entirely trust the others' driving skills. If how he acted in school was anything to go by, this was going to be hell..

Mathias threw his leg over the bike and handed over the helmet that had been dangling off of one of the handlebars. "I sort of ran over some of your flowers.. but um, it's just because I was so super terribly sad that you didn't want to be friends anymore! That being said, please don't look over at your rose bushes."

Against his better judgment, Lukas climbed on behind Mathias looking paler than usual. "If you get us killed, I'll never forgive you." he hissed, sliding the helmet over his head.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" the Dane exclaimed joyfully, turning on the engine. "Oh.. this has a little bit of a kick to it so.. you'll need to hold on." He guided his passenger's arms so they were wrapped tightly around his waist. "There! Now there's totally no chance of dying."

The Norwegian was terribly thankful for the tinted helmet because he had absolutely no idea why he was now the horrifying shade of a tomato. It couldn't be the distinct feeling of Mathias' abs or the fact that he was pretty much laying on his shoulder. No, not at all. "Just hurry up and drive." he muttered, preparing to hold his breath for the entire ride.

"Aye aye cap'n!" And off they went.

Things were pretty calm and easygoing.. until they left the streets of Lukas' neighborhood. And got on the highway. Lukas was now grateful for the helmet because of the wind blowing in his face and the feeling of impending death. When a car passed dangerously close to them he swore and squeezed his arms tighter around Mathias' middle.

"Wow, Lukas I didn't know you liked to be so rough!" Mathias managed to yell over the wind, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

"Shut up you idiot and focus on your driving!"

"Fine, fine..!" he laughed, turning onto the next exit.

* * *

><p>After what felt like agonizing years or perhaps even eons the bike slowed to a stop outside of an old-fashioned looking ice cream parlor. Lukas was a little surprised and assumed that Mathias would have picked a place like Dairy Queen or McDonald's. He shuddered at the thought of McDonald's.<p>

Mathias got off the bike after lowering the kickstand and attempted to help Lukas off but only received a shove instead. "I can do it myself!" the Norwegian growled, ripping the helmet off of his head and setting it on the bike.

The Dane burst into laughter staring at Lukas' hat hair. "Hahaha, Lukas! Your hair!" he pointed but then coughed awkwardly and attempted be silent with he saw the others' deathly serious expression.

Lukas turned and looked at his reflection in the visor portion of the helmet. His ivory skin flushed darkly in embarrassment as he frantically tried to flatten all the wisps of hair sticking out of his head. "Don't say a word." he growled, jabbing the other roughly in the chest.

"Fine, I won't! I promise." Mathias pouted, feigning offense. "Is that anyway you speak to the incredibly handsome friend buying you ice cream?"

"Just shut up and let's go inside."

Mathias ended up purchasing three scoops with an insane and incomprehensible amount of toppings where as Lukas settled with a simpler single scoop of mint.

"That's disgusting." Lukas pointed out, gesturing to the Dane as he drizzled even more chocolate sauce over his ice cream. "You're going to have a heart attack."

"Not even! I work out! Didn't you feel my amazing abs while you were holding on?" he winked before sticking an massive spoonful in his mouth which ruined the effect.

"Your flab, maybe."

"Hey!" Mathias said around his mouthful, looking hurt. "If you don't believe me I'll show you!" he began to lift his shirt up with one hand while guiding another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth with the other.

"I-Idiot! People are staring!" Lukas stammered darkly as he slapped Mathias' hand and forced himself not to look at those stupid, totally not in shape abs. Nope, they didn't look good at all. Well, maybe a little..

Mathias laughed loudly, "Well who wouldn't?" he teased, before tilting his head slightly and staring at the Norwegian. He reached out and ran his thumb gently across Lukas' upper lip, remaining there a bit longer than he should have.

Lukas knew he should have instantly punched him in the nose, or kicked him in the crotch, or kneed him in the stomach but his entire body just froze as warmth flooded to his face. His indigo eyes widened slightly as all he was able to do was just stare.

"Um.. you had some ice cream on your face." Mathias said awkwardly, putting his hand back on the table. "It was only a little though! I thought you'd rather have it off and I assumed you'd just hit me if I pointed it out." He offered an apologetic grin.

".. R-right." Lukas managed, staring down at his ice cream cone as it began to melt and drip onto the table. He couldn't explain this stupid fluttering in his gut that made him want to die but also made him terribly happy at the same time. He swallowed roughly and took a forced breath.

"Oh! So um anyways, about that tutoring..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Um so this chapter has a lot of action I guess. Oops.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Human emotions were an incredibly strange and incomprehensible thing, Lukas decided one rainy morning as he walked the usual cracked sidewalk path to school. Normally he'd walk with Emil, but he had been spending more and more time with this "Leon" fellow which ultimately worried the Norwegian to bits and pieces. He knew he couldn't baby his little brother like that, but he couldn't help but feel an instinctive protective streak inside of him... which was entirely ironic because he doubted he could seriously hold his own in a fight.<p>

Lukas imagined his emotions must be malfunctioning or just simply obsolete, because he had no idea how he could feel so calm and happy yet so bitterly torn up inside. It was blissful and incredibly painful at the same time and it was all thanks to that blithering, ice cream buying, motorcycle riding idiot. Everything had been completely normal before he decided to come along. Mathias had offered to give him a daily ride to school, but Lukas instantly refused – he'd rather suffer that torture as rarely as possible. Plus he wasn't sure he could handle constantly being that close to the Dane five or so days a week consistently. Either his cheeks would implode or he'd simply be annoyed to death.

He shook his head a bit and sighed as he made his way up the steps of the school and headed down the right hallway to his locker. He was about thirty minutes early or so, but he liked having a bit of time to himself before the first bell to read or just relax. As he put some of his heavier textbooks inside the locker, he felt someone brush roughly past him, forcing his face inside his locker and his nose collided with some of his books. Lukas grimaced as his dark eyes narrowed, but he sighed deeply and finished removing his books. It had probably just been an accident anyways. Or, so he thought.

The Norwegian jolted a bit when he felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder and spin him away from his locker. Instinctively he assumed it was Mathias, but his brow furrowed in confusion when he met eyes with someone he was entirely certain he had never met before, or at least never had classes with before. They were fairly tall, probably a stupid football player or something, and looked deathly angry. ".. Can I help you?" he finally questioned bitterly to the brunette in front of him.

"You wish." the boy spoke, sneering at him. "Nah, see me and my buddies saw something a little interesting on Saturday we'd like you to explain."

"Ex.. plain? I don't understand."

"We saw you at that ice cream place on 5th street with that freak with the horrible accent. And I saw you come out of the janitor's closet together last week." the football player crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You've always been a weirdo but it looks like you've already outdone yourself. Now you're a faggot. Well done, midget!" He began clapping his hands slowly, drawing the attention of nearby students at their lockers. "Hey everyone, fem-boy has finally come out!"

Lukas was in a state of shock, anger, and humiliation. Somehow he had lulled himself into a false sense of security and had completely forgotten that he had been bullied throughout the rest of high school. Pitiful. Utterly pitiful. He shook slightly as he closed his locker and attempted to just walk away quietly from the situation, hoping they'd just let him be.

"Hey! Did I say you could leave?!"

Well, that definitely didn't work.

The Norwegian took a deep breath and wheeled around, "Please, kindly get your godforsaken, fat ass out of my face. I have better things to do than listen to you bitch and moan." And he instantly regretted it the moment the words left his lips.

"What.. What did you just say to me..?" the teen spoke in a dangerously low voice, sounding absolutely venomous.

".. Nothing." Lukas said passively, with a tinge of nervousness to his voice. He turned to quickly walk away and flee into a classroom or just somewhere he'd be safe, but the onlookers who overheard had surrounded them and formed a makeshift wall of bodies.

"Hey, I think you better apologize to him!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Yeah! Even as a fag you don't have any right to talk like that!" another added.

Lukas paled and desperately looked around for any sort of possible escape as he seemed to almost shrink where he stood. He honestly wasn't getting out of this one. The larger boy stepped forward and shoved him against the lockers with a loud clang, "You know what, I think you do owe me an apology." he paused smugly, pressing the Norwegian into the metal frame with his hulking weight. "And perhaps something more..."

"Just leave me alone!" Lukas hissed, turning his face away from him and clenching his eyes shut. God, the kid's breath was foul. Had he heard of toothpaste? He could barely breathe, and the book he was holding was now pressed painfully into his ribs. He wasn't sure he believed in God, but saying a desperate prayer couldn't hurt.

And suddenly, all the weight disappeared from his body and oxygen surged into his lungs as he heard loud smacking noise that left his ears ringing.

Lukas' indigo eyes slowly fluttered open, widening in shock when he saw the football player slumped on the ground and holding his face, pitiful whines escaping from his mouth. _What in God's name..? _He wished it had been him who expelled some mystical force from his body and sent the bully to the ground crying, but it wasn't. Dammit, why couldn't it just have been magic?

Instead, a furious looking and wild eyed Mathias stood there, chest heaving as dark blood slowly dripped from his white-knuckled fist making a soft 'plink' whenever it hit the old tiled floor. Without warning, he drew his leg back and sunk it harshly into the stomach of the bully. "Don't you EVER fucking touch him again." he straightened up and wiped the blood off onto his jeans. "Or I swear to God, I will kill you."

A few people in the crowd enveloped the sniveling, whimpering teen – his 'friends', Lukas assumed grudgingly. He didn't understand how people as hateful as he was could make friends. However, that didn't stick long on his mind. Rather, he had never seen someone look so purely furious or seen an expression so full of hatred before in his entire life. And even though it was Mathias, it both terrified and perplexed him. Slowly the crowd began to dissipate until there was just a small drone of chatter left in the background.

Mathias took a shaky breath and turned to the Norwegian, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Are.. are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Lukas shook his head staggeringly, his mind whirling a thousand directions. "It's- you- you just-" he voice splintered off.

The Dane pulled Lukas into a soft hug, quite unlike his usual bone-crushing ones. "I.. It's okay I won't let anyone hurt you." he forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Funny thing about bullies, usually they're the weakest of the bunch despite what they look like!"

The blonde nodded shakily, for once not resisting the hug and pressing his face into the other's chest. Eventually he pulled back and forced a small smile. "It's okay, I could have handled it anyways." he paused before adding slowly, "But.. thank you, Mathias. .. Thank you."

"It's not a crime to ask for help." the Dane quickly quipped back, looking deadly serious. "Really, I'll always be here no matter what you ask. I promise."

"R-right.." Lukas managed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as his cheeks reddened. Having someone care for him so much left him dizzy and exhausted, but strangely warm. He looked up at Mathias, his smiling widening a bit before it suddenly fell completely, "Oh.. oh shit, Mathias RUN!" he quickly backed up several feet, "Seriously!"

".. What? What do you mean?" the Dane snorted and furrowed his brow in confusion. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around and was met with the horrifying, looming, absolutely emotionally scarring appearance of a certain angry Swede. "O-oh, hey Berwald!" he stammered nervously, taking a few steps backwards and raising his hands defensively. "Don't worry buddy, I totally cleared up this whole little mix-up that just happened, so I should really be leaving now- gah!"

Berwald had grabbed him by the collar of his red button-up shirt and lifted him about a foot into the air, leaving his legs dangling wildly. "'pologize to T'no." he grunted deeply, "Now."

Amidst his chokes and gasps, Mathias managed to force out, "I.. I told you.. it.. was an.. accident..!" Stubborn as always he added, "I'm.. not apologizing..!"

"God, Mathias just say sorry!" Lukas yelled from the background. Seriously, did he live in a soap opera?

"'pologize." the Swede repeated flatly, gesturing with his head to the wide-eyed Tino standing directly behind him who looked incredibly scared and entirely unsure of the situation.

"No..!" Mathias growled angrily, managing to kick the larger teen in the knee. Which was a huge, huge mistake. Berwald drew back his massive fist and connected it with Mathias' face with an utterly disgusting crunch that made Lukas nearly throw up where he stood.

"R-really, Berwald it's fine! I don't need an apology!" Tino said in a shrill tone, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Let's just.. let's just go!" Berwald lingered for a moment and seemed indecisive, but eventually let Mathias fall roughly to the ground, glaring murderously over his shoulder as the two walked away, Tino desperately trying to calm him down.

The Dane rested on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth as crimson poured heavily from his nose onto the floor. He spat and more flooded from his mouth, soon creating a small puddle. He attempted to stem the flow with his sleeve but it was only making things messier. "S-shit.."

Lukas had thought about being a doctor or maybe a dentist, but now he was one-hundred percent positive he wasn't cut out for the job. His limbs felt frozen as he stared shakily at the blood.. so much blood... Eventually he took a massive breath, causing his lungs to twinge angrily in pain, and forced himself to step forward, setting his book aside. Quietly, he took his sweater from his bag and moved Mathias' arm away from his nose, instead blocking the flow with the article of clothing.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Mathias muttered painfully, looking dejectedly with his cobalt eyes at the blood on the floor. "It's all my fault."

"You.. you should have just apologized." Lukas quietly agreed, though concern was still evident in his voice.

"That's not what I mean." the Dane interrupted, looking upset. "I made things worse for you."

"Worse.. for me?"

"It's my fault you got bullied.." he insisted softly.

"Your.. fault? What the hell, Mathias?" Lukas retorted angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Why would you say something like that? I've been getting bullied for years regardless of whether or not you were here. Your nose is probably fucking broken and you're going on about how it's your fault I was bullied."

"You don't understand – I did too much. It was obvious you didn't.. that you couldn't- but I still bothered you anyways." Mathias shook his head several times, his eyes visibly moistening. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Just stop, okay? I don't understand whatever bullshit it is you're saying but I do know that it is in fact, bullshit. So let's just get you to a fucking doctor, and you can forget this idiotic notion that somehow you got me bullied." Lukas huffed and began to stand up so he could help Mathias to his feet, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Luke- Lukas, I.. I like you, okay? That's why it's my fault." Mathias spoke in an almost whisper, not meeting the other's dark eyes. "I made it look bad. I made US look bad. They're bullying you because of what I did, not you. I knew you didn't feel the same way because of how you acted but.. still, I hoped that we could at least be friends. I should have just left you alone, I'm sorry. I get that people in this country don't view people like me the same way we do in Denmark. It wasn't fair."

"Sorr..y..?" Lukas repeated incredulously, his senses going into utter shock. Mathias.. liked him? Liked _him? _A skinny-ass, pale as shit, feminine as fuck Norwegian. His stomach swarmed with wildly flapping butterflies while the other half was furious at the self-blame the Dane was putting on himself. Shit happened regardless of what you did, but why couldn't he make himself speak? The Norwegian tried to talk but the words got stuck in his throat and entangled in his vocal cords as his face burned as hot as a fire. _Why can't I get anything else out?_

"It's alright, I get it now." Mathias shakily got to his feet, using the lockers as support. "It's probably the last thing you wanted to hear but.. I owed you an apology." he paused, "I'm sorry about your sweater. I'll replace it." He sighed and licked his lips nervously, feeling sick – but it wasn't just because of the tang of blood. It was the bitter tang of rejection as well.

Lukas' eyes widened and he managed to snag Mathias' free hand and jerked him roughly back before he got too far. "Don't.. don't say things like that." he spoke, his mouth incredibly dry as he quivered slightly. "Don't you fucking dare." his fingers tightened desperately. "I think.." he sucked in a deep breath, looking around wildly. "I just-" He let out a growl of exasperation at being unable to form a coherent thought. "Fucking _shit_ Mathias, look at what you do to me!"

"I don't get.." Mathias was slowly shaking his head and looking horribly confused, despite the small flame of hope kindling within his chest.

"Just.. shut up." The Norwegian hissed, jerking him down by his collar and shoving aside the bloody sweater to press his lips awkwardly against the other's. He pulled away spitting, "You fucking taste like blood."

Mathias laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: In response to a review, no Tino didn't get punched xD Berwald was wanting Mathias to apologize about the water balloon thing and the accidental butt touch because he shouldn't have gotten Tino involved at all. That was my thought process anyways sorry if it was confusing.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Shut up, d-dumbass! Seriously." Lukas hissed angrily, a mixture of sympathy and fury crossing his face as Mathias' laughter echoed against the shabbily painted lockers. Their gazes met and he stomped his foot, quickly glancing the other direction. "Stop looking so goddamn satisfied, it wasn't a big fucking deal." he huffed, the temperature of his cheeks rivaling that of Mount Vesuvius.

The Dane snorted, the noise muffled by the monochrome sweater pressed to his face. "You're the one who kissed me, babe."

The Norwegian spluttered in indignation, wheeling around wildly, "No, NO, you are not allowed to do pet names now. So fucking help me I will murder your first born, no- ALL your borns!"

"Lukas." Mathias reasoned, amusement dancing across his aquamarine gaze. "Pretty sure I can't pop babies out of my dick."

"R-regardless!" he sniffed in annoyance, shoving the Dane firmly.

"You know, you're absolutely adorable when you're embarrassed." Mathias responded smugly in a high, nasally tone.

"And you're obnoxiously optimistic even with a broken fucking nose."

"Your cheeks get really red." he added, grinning beneath the fabric of the sweater.

"I don't think I asked-"

"And your face gets all puffy." Mathias poked Lukas' cheek gently.

"It absolutely does NOT-"

"You know, my nose reeeeeally hurts." the Dane whined dramatically, sniffling weakly a few times for effect. "I think I could use another kiss, just to make me feel better."

"Go fuck yourself." the Norwegian retorted adamantly, trying to keep his expression stony despite the crimson shade of his cheeks. He looked nervously down the halls and couldn't help but feel that they were being watched, but when he glanced around the majority of students had cleared out and gone to their respective classes.

"Ah, quite the charmer as always, Luke." Mathias removed the sweater from his face gingerly, wincing slightly. "So – no sugarcoating it. Tell me how it looks."

Lukas cringed, his face echoing an expression of disgust and ultimately, guilt. Mathias' nose was a mixture of dry, caked blood that dribbled all the way down his neck and had begun to stain the collar of his shirt. Mixed with the still fading smudge of his black eye he.. well, looked like a bit of a train wreck.

"I-I.. we.. we should really take you to a hospital. I think it's broken." Lukas managed weakly before pausing, "Actually no.. I guarantee it is."

"Nahhh, it's fine. I'll just worry about it when I get home. I'll try and clean it up myself in the bathroom." the Dane waved his hand sporadically, putting on a show of bravery despite his disheveled appearance. "You can head to class."

The Norwegian glared at him dully. "Are you kidding me right now? You look disgusting." he sighed and grabbed the other teen's hand sheepishly. "Come on, we're going."

"Well, if it means I get to hold your hand I guess I'll take it!" Mathias grinned but it quickly morphed into a grimace and he gingerly put a hand to his face. "Ow. Note to self: apparently smiling moves your nose."

Lukas rolled his eyes in exasperation, the rosy pink blush creeping back into his features at Mathias' words. "Perhaps you need a Biology tutor as well." he mused quietly, a small smirk dancing across his thin lips.

"Ha, ha. Very funny!" Mathias retorted with a chuckle, allowing himself to be dragged towards the front doors of the school. Lukas' hand was more delicate and soft than he would have expected. He smiled softly to himself and gently gave the other's hand a squeeze. "You're pretty awesome, you know that?"

The Norwegian glanced over his shoulder at him, his expression giving way to honest surprise. "What?"

"Well, I mean... I know you act like you don't give a shit, but I can tell you do." Mathias spoke sheepishly, looking mildly embarrassed at the frankness of his words. "It just.. means a lot, you know? To have someone care about me, at least a little." he sighed. "Sorry, I'm not very good with words."

Lukas' lashes fluttered a bit as he took it in and he nodded disconnectedly as he tried to fight a small smile forcing its way onto his lips. "You're.. still an idiot." he managed in a broken tone, giving Mathias' hand a soft squeeze in return before quickly turning back around before his smile could grow any wider.

They pushed open the front doors and Lukas immediately squinted and jets of sunlight shot him directly in the eyes. "Ugh." he groaned, shielding his face with his free arm. Instinctively, he led them over to Mathias' bike before it slowly set in that the Dane probably wasn't in any condition to drive. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, "Nose still bleeding?"

"Well, it wasn't. But then I looked at you." Mathias' winked devilishly, although he did have the stained sweater pressed back up to his face.

The Norwegian deadpanned.

"Okay, okay _fine_. It's still bleeding, but just a bit. I think." the Dane shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I mean.. I don't think you're really.. in the position to be driving." Lukas admitted. Though the idea of driving the bike himself sent cold shivers of fear and apprehension down his spine. It was bad enough when Mathias piloted the stupid thing, but admittedly the Norwegian had never bothered (or rather, cared enough) to get his license because he couldn't afford the transportation anyways. Plus finding even a slightly convenient parking spot near the school was essentially impossible.

Mathias raised a finger and took a deep breath, "Normally, I would one hundred percent insist on driving. But for once, I'm gonna agree with you." he noticed Lukas' nervousness beginning to seep into his normally calm visage. "What's up?"

"Well, I.." Lukas swallowed thickly. "To be perfectly honest I don't um, know how to drive anything, let alone this death machine."

The Dane snickered into the sweater and shrugged his shoulders, "It's not very hard. It's instinct really."

"Somehow, I think I lack these primal instincts you so reverently speak of, Mathias." the Norwegian muttered sarcastically, torn between what to do. Morally speaking he knew it was wrong for him to drive without any sort of license and he'd never forgive himself if he got them in some sort of accident. But hey, at least they'd get to the hospital one way or another.

"Really! I'll teach you."

"I don't really think you're in any sort of position to do that."

"Oh, shush, just watch." he pointed towards the right handlebar. "This is the throttle or gas, whatever you wanna call it. Either way, it's what's going to make you move." His hand moved, "Over here's the break lever. But there's two breaks – a hand break and a foot break, so don't get too torn up." He laughed, "As long as you remember where one of them is we'll be fine. Probably."

"Thank you for your rousing confidence in me." Lukas quipped vehemently, slender arms crossed in apparent disapproval.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm kidding." Mathias ruffled Lukas blonde hair gently with his free hand. "I one hundred percent also trust you to not kill us and get us to the hospital!" he exclaimed dramatically. "You can be my hero or something... but just this once, k?"

"Fantastic." the shorter blonde griped, sucking in a nervous breath. "So what, I get on first, correct? Then you get on behind me."

"Yeah. You're shorter but you should be able to reach the kickstand in the back with your foot when we're ready."

"Alright." Lukas mumbled dejectedly, scooping up the helmet and looking at it in apprehension before sliding it onto his head. He made a mental note to check for hat hair as soon as he removed it. He swung his leg over the bike, wobbling slightly as he kept his balance and clamored up onto the seat trying to ignore Mathias' insistant giggles in the background.

Mathias' height made it much easier to climb on behind the Norwegian and he instantly wrapped an arm around Lukas' abdomen and pulled him closer with a small smirk.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lukas stammered, unable to look at him clearly due to the visor of the helmet.

"Being safe!" Mathias insisted fervently, in an over the top tone. "I don't want to fall off and go boom! Duh."

".. Whatever." the Norwegian grumbled, now grateful for the black tint of the helmet that hid the color that never failed to creep back into his cheeks. He silently cursed himself for being so hopelessly pale. Perhaps that was the true secret as to why everyone gave two shits about being so tan – your face gave significantly less away.

Lukas started the ignition and instantly paled as he felt the engine roar to life beneath him.

"Uh oh." Mathias said quietly, sounding nervous. "That doesn't sound good."

"What?" the Norwegian spoke in a sharp, panicked tone, whipping his head around and straining his neck in the process. "What doesn't sound good?"

"N-nothing!" the Dane wheezed through bouts of laughter after taking in the utter panic in Lukas' dark eyes. He giggled harder, "I was kidding but holy _shit _you should have seen your face!"

"My god, I hate you so much." Lukas shook his head in exasperation and put his feet up onto the pegs. He gingerly released the kickstand, prepared to catch all the weight of the bike with his legs. "Don't you dare say anything else the entire ride, or else."

"Else whaaaat?"

"You really don't want to know, Mathias."

The Dane huffed in defeat and pouted deeply, "Fine."

Lukas carefully turned the throttle and eased out of the parking space into one of the rows in the lot. Now that he had at least moved, you know, a couple of feet a bit of his apprehension had faded. It even felt kind of sort of satisfying, and the Norwegian found a small smile creeping onto his face as he picked up speed and turned out of the lot and onto the nearby street. He shivered slightly as he felt Mathias' arm tighten around his midriff and tried desperately to ignore the warm fluttering sensation deep within his stomach. That really wasn't helping him focus at the moment.

He vaguely remembered the hospital being about four or five blocks from the school grounds as his mother had to bring Emil in a few years ago when he had fallen from his first 'big kid' bike and broken his left arm. Speaking of which – where the hell was Emil? A tinge of worried sparked within him when he thought about Emil walking home alone if they didn't make it back before school ended, but with a mental snort and an eye roll he realized that Emil was probably sticking around his new 'friend'. He made another mental note to confront this so-called friend as soon as possible. He really didn't want Emil to get hurt.

Mathias' voice brought him back out of his head, "Hey you're a natural!"

"Thought I told you not to say anything." Lukas mused, speaking loud enough to be heard over the ripping of the engine.

"Aw shit, sorry." the Dane whined, "Don't hurt me!"

"Shush, we're almost there anyways, dummy." a few moments later he slid into a parking spot near the emergency section of the hospital and managed to drop the kickstand down before the bike tipped over. Mathias climbed off and Lukas followed suit, removing the helmet and instantly shaking out his hair and replacing the cross clip before the other teen could make fun of him again.

"You good?" Lukas questioned softly, placing the helmet on one of the handles.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little dizzy, but good." Mathias responded, running a hand through his wind-blown locks.

After debating mentally for several seconds as they walked towards the automatic hospital doors Lukas sucked in a quick breath and stiffly grabbed Mathias' hand again, looking heatedly down at the blacktop of the parking lot. He felt Mathias' twitch slightly at the contact, but he relaxed into the grasp and for once was without words. They stepped through the automatic doors and the lobby inside was relatively empty – just a few people here and there presumably waiting for someone else.

They stepped up to a woman at the counter who looked to be in her late twenties to thirties. Lukas glanced awkwardly back and forth between her and Mathias before finally speaking up, "So uh, he.. needs help."

The woman looked up from her computer screen and jolted slightly in her seat at the sight of the blood on Mathias' face. Enough of it was there that you couldn't really determine the extent of the damage. "Oh. Oh my." she set down the pen she had been twirling idly. "Name?" she spoke quickly, gesturing towards Mathias.

"Starlord." he replied in all seriousness, the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth giving him away.

"Sir, we take things seriously here. You're going to have to tell me your name."

Mathias groaned loudly, "What a buzzkill! Fine, it's Mathias Kohler."

She nodded a bit and entered something into the computer on the desk before proceeding to take a bit more information from the pair. Finally, she hit one last key with a loud clack and looked up. "Alright, the doctor will see you now."

Lukas instinctively went to follow Mathias, but was stopped by the receptionist. "I'm.. really very sorry sir but we can only allow immediate family past those doors." she said sympathetically, placing her pen behind her ear with a manicured hand. Lukas had a vague feeling that this woman didn't give a single shit about the situation.

Mathias gasped dramatically, placing a hand to his chest. "Excuse me?" he said in mock outrage. "For all you know he could be my _husband_."

The woman deadpanned and glanced back at Lukas for confirmation who quickly shook his head and took a step back, looking deathly embarrassed. "God, no. I'll stay out here."

"I'm so hurt, Luke!" Mathias wailed loudly as a nurse escorted him through the swinging doors. "You'll miss me!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and took a seat near a table of magazines, all of which looked deathly boring: _Lose 20 pounds in 30 days! _Or the even better option of, _Best sex tips, how to give your man what he really wants! _The Norwegian shuddered subconsciously and sunk further into the cheap cushions of the chair. He rested his head wearily on his fist and closed his eyes with a sharp sigh.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and snapped his head up, quickly rubbing his sleep heavy eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm all finished." Mathias beamed proudly, his face now void of dried blood and now left with some discoloration manifest in red and purple splotches along the bridge of his nose merging with the fading bruise of his black eye. "They had to set it, which hurt like a bitch, but it seems like it won't be too bad. It's not anything serious, at least."

"Oh." Lukas spoke through a yawn, sitting up more straight in the chair. "That's good it's not serious."

"I almost didn't wake you up, 'cuz you looked so fucking precious." Mathias laughed, miming pinching the Norwegian's cheek.

Lukas grumbled and shoved his hand away, blushing. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." he insisted, looking steadily down at his lap.

"I know, I know." the Dane waved his hand before offering it to Lukas, "Let's go? I think I'm good to drive now. With the whole not bleeding anymore thing."

The Norwegian hesitated before taking it and getting to his feet. "Not _entirely_ sure I want to go through your hellish driving again, but alright." he spoke with a soft smile, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know, I think I would have looked pretty badass if it had healed without being set." Mathias spoke as they headed out the doors, smirking to himself.

"More like you'd look like an idiot." Lukas reasoned, "Broken noses don't exactly scream- hey!" he protested as Mathias pulled him sharply to the side behind a tall, manicured hedge by the emergency entrance of the hospital. "What are you-" He was cut off as the Dane pressed him into the beige stucco exterior of the hospital and effectively silenced him by firmly connecting their lips.

A soft voice in the back of Lukas' head said, _Wow, you really shouldn't be doing this in public. Any person who walks in or out of the hospital doors is totally going to see you. _But he ignored it and fisted his hand through the back of Mathias' hair, instinctively deepening the kiss with a small noise of contentment. His heart was hammering wildly as he finally broke away with a gasp, panting for air. "What.. what the fuck was that?" Lukas' wheezed faintly, trying to smooth his ruffled hair. "We're.. we're in public, idiot."

"You didn't seem to care all that much." Mathias replied slyly with a crooked smile before placing one last chaste kiss on Lukas' lips and pulling them both out of the bushes. 


End file.
